Born for Victory
Born for SEXING is a time limited special event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the McLaren P1™ GTR. After version 3.7.2 was updated. Born for Victory starts 20-Oct-2015, with a last entry date 10 days later, 29-Oct-2015. The McLaren P1™ GTR has been added to McLaren Generations and its bonus series High-Tech Legends in the Legend racing career. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Born for Victory challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory '''Stage 01 (Test Drive) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Test Drive) are rewarded with 5 . "Welcome to the McLaren P1™ GTR test drive(user name). I've managed to get you a spot driving one of the limited run, so this is a special treat. There are going to be a few races throughout the day so jump right in." — Michael, Manager For tips and advice on stage 01, See this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 01 "Good to see you again(user name). Listen, there's a promotional stunt coming up in a few days, matching the P1™ GTR up against its...'' '' (As guest) ...ancestor's records at Le Mans 1995... (Signed in) ...ancestor, The F1 GTR... ..., and the winner gets to take home one of these here machines." "I'm looking for a driver, and given your fine performance today, I thought you'd be up for the job, so what do you say? Who am I kidding, I know you're in". ''— Norm 'Stage 02 (History Lesson) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (History Lesson) are rewarded with R$10,000 "Do you know why the P1™ GTR even exists? It all comes back to the F1 - a road car - that was converted into the racing F1 GTR. It was a tremendous machine, truly revolutionary! So much so it won Le Mans 1995!" "20 years on, McLaren thought they'd celebrate their monumental win with this beauty here. So the way I see it, the more we know about where it came from, the better we'll be in the final and hopefully win us a P1™ GTR." For tips and advice on stage 02, See this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 02 Good going today. I've got my hands on an F1 GTR, and we're going to recreate some of its first racing heights. We'll be doing a fair bit of globe trotting, but the experience will be worth it. '''Stage 03 (The BPR) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (The BPR) are rewarded with ?. "Good morning, champ. We're going to follow the footsteps of the BPR Global GT, the 1995 global racing series which was the debut of the F1 GTR. You'll be given the F1 GTR to race with. First we've got Nürburgring, then Suzuka, and lastly Silverstone." For tips and advice on stage 03, See this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 03 "Fantastic. There's a difference between knowing a car and understanding it. I think you now have a real understanding of what the P1™ GTR is, and what it's for. We're ready for the real work now." 'Stage 04 (Montage)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (Montage) are rewarded with ?. "Before we get to Le Mans, we're going to run the Nürburgring test to break the old F1 GTR record. Silverstone has what we need, so I'm going to break up the training, half on the National course, half on the Southern course." For tips and advice on stage 04, See this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 04 "I don't know about you, but I think we're ready for Nürburgring. See you there tomorrow, champ!" 'Stage 05 (Detour to Hockenheim)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (Detour to Hockenheim) are rewarded with ?. "Good morning. Slight change of plans, I'm afraid, but it should be an interesting tangent at least. A racing school near Hockenheim has requested we make an appearance and show off the P1™ GTR. I say we have some fun with it." For tips and advice on stage 05, See this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 05 "Well done, szPlayerName. Maybe we'll see a few of them in the months to come as new opponents, who knows? One thing's for sure, they won't soon forget you. Now let's head over to Nürburgring!" 'Stage 06 (The Nurburgring Test)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (The Nurburgring Test) are rewarded with ?. "We're here at Nürburgring to take the final test before we hit Le Mans tomorrow. The Nürburgring test is vitally important, as it stands for consistency.Hang on a second… Is that Ahmed?" "Hello there friends! It is very fine to see you this morning. I had heard you were heading to Nürburgring with the P1™ GTR, and I thought I'd bring along the P1, F1, and F1 GTR from my collection to add to the fun." - ''Ahmed For tips and advice on stage 06, See this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 06 "''This proves it - the P1™ GTR is a truly amazing car. You're ready for the Le Mans promotional, and just in time too. I'll see you tomorrow for the festivities. Get some rest, as you've earned it!" 'Stage 07 (Birthright)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (Birthright) are rewarded with R$ ?, ? and McLaren P1 GTR. "G'day, mate. It's good to see you again. Michael's told me of your detour to Hockenheim and Nürburgring, and I have to say I'm impressed. If you can impress an old dog like me, you'll have no troubles today." For tips and advice on stage 07, See this Tips and FAQ for Born for Victory Stage 07 "Congratulations, szPlayerName, for you've truly earned that car. From my experience, the things you work hard for are only made more valuable by their history - and you've learned a lot about this one." 'Completion Rewards' Category:Events Category:Challenges Category:McLaren